


JOHNLOCK IS ALREADY CANNON

by torchwoodgeek



Series: TeaCake Head cannon battle [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, don not read unless youre intrested in my rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwoodgeek/pseuds/torchwoodgeek
Summary: FFS





	

Let's focus on Johnlock

They left it open ended, I have said I didn't want Hannibal style open ending but they gave us one anyway.

It's a queerbait and I'm disappointed if this is the end but I don't think it is.

I fully believe in the theory that a lot of fans have taken on that there is a 4th episode somewhere out there, personally I think it will be aired some point around next Christmas or New year's on its own as AB was and I also think there is a possibility they they will also make a S5.

In the next episode or next season they must and most definitely will confirm the fact that John and Sherlock are in a romantic and sexual relationship with eachother. 

I fully believe that in this moment in cannon they are in a relationship, my head canon is that they got together and had sex for the first time some point around when they got cake at the end of TLD because sex and cake go well together.

My evidence for this is Sherlock's sister asking Sherlock if he's had sex, she's picked up on the fact that he has had sex with another person for the first time in his life recently. Also in TFP John and Sherlock are very different around eachother, they stand physically close to eachother and touch a lot.

In previous seasons there was lots of sexual tension between John and Sherlock each time they stood near eachother but they do it very carefully and comfortably In TLD so my gues is that something has been resolved off screen.

Sherlock line to Mycroft about John being family is a lot, not only is it very similar to a moment in cannon where a client wishes to tell Holmes something without Watson present but Holmes says whatever he is going to say he can say in front of Watson too, it's also just beautiful that Sherlock thinks of John as family now.

Literally John and Sherlock are currently living together and raising a child, if any other 2 characters were in that situation you would say they were a couple, John and Sherlock are a couple.

Everyone was expecting a dramatic love confession that climbed to an on screen kiss. The show BBC Sherlock doesn't show couples get together in that way, never showed John being particularly obviously romantic or sexual towards any of his girlfriends. 

When they explicitly tell us John and Sherlock are together they will do it same way that they show any couple are together, the same as they did with John and Mary, just show them in same bed and with arms around eachother and giving kisses on cheeks as they say hello and goodbye and introducing eachother to people as there partner. 

At the moment how open ended and ambiguous it is is extraordinary horrible. It's queerbaiting it's horrible and damaging to the LGBT community and it frustrates me and I hate it.

Although when it is revealed that John and Sherlock are actually currently together in a relationship and raising a child and both acting as a father in this beautiful little loving family with gay dads it will be the most groundbreaking and amazing representation ever.

I am sure this is still to come, we were promised groundbreaking and we haven't got it yet, the actual episode was so meh it's unavailable, so many plot holes and all of the twists were so obvious, we still haven't had the groundbreaking moment we were promised and if we don't ever get it I'm just 100% done with this show okay


End file.
